Hope
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: After his dying brother is killed Toby lived with a wicked man and four people having no friends to talk to will toby come out his shell and tell before he is in his grave. contains murder, abuse, boyxboy and boyxgirl
1. Chapter 1

**heys guys its me anyway its its a another someone special i want to do a remake off it there will be abuse in it im not aiming at anyone with disabilty i have them my self. **

**my name is Toby im 13 years old i just came back from school i got up to the old house me and older brother lived in. I heard shouting it sounded like my brother i open the door and saw my brother and some man who foster the school bullies. My disabilty is mental health i have breakdowns alot its not nice im mean to have medicataion but i cant due to it being alot of money. **

"Your Toby nice to meet you" the man called Doji smiled and came up to me. Doji smiled "your coming to live with me would you like that" Doji smiled. Shiro my older brother looked "No his not going with you" Shiro looked. Doji gave a glare "We have a deal didnt we you die then i take Toby" he smiled.

Toby looked "Big bro what does he mean" Toby looked shocked. Shiro sighed "I didnt want toby to find out you know what it will do to him it will cause a breakdown his only 13 Doji" Shiro yelled.

Doji smiled "well i better be going" Doji left the house. Shiro then sat on the floor with toby copying him "Big bro who is that man" he asked. Shiro looked "Little brother that man is bad news your not going with him understand" Shiro looked. Toby smiled.

**Else where a boy with white hair with a red streak in his left side walked home with his younger brother who had the same color hair but the red was on the right and his boyfriend Tsubasa who had long white hair.**

Tsubasa looked at Ryuga "Your tense about Doji so am i" Tsubasa walked. Ryuga nodded "not just that but Argo he keeps trying to cause Ryuto a seizer" Ryuga sighed as he took his boyfriend hand. Tsubasa looked "thats awful anyway kyoya punch Ian totally funny" Tsubasa chuckled. Tsubasa looked "Wait what really" Ryuga looked. Tsubasa nodded.

Ryuto jump around his older brother, the hyper 6 year old smiled "Big bro im hungry" he looked. Ryuga smiled "How about when we get home we give you some cookies" he smiled. Ryuto smiled and jump some more.

Tsubasa smiled and followed.

**with Doji**

Doji sat down and looked at the garice "Tonight Ian, Argo we kill Shiro and grab Toby understand" he looked. Argo looked "you mean that freak you cant foster him his a crybaby" Argo groan. Ian nodded "Yeah he smells, his hair is messy and his weak" Ian got mad.

Doji looked "i know all those things but you see the basement he will be in there, no peak out of him" Doji smiled. The four garcies nodded and waited to night fall.

Shiro looked at his brother sleeping, he knew he had to tell Toby he had cancer and wont be here forever he wanted Toby to live with that Docter and his wife and their sons but Doji wanted to get his hands on him so badly.

there was a knock at the door Shiro got up he open the door but no one was there then a hand went over shiro mouth witch sadly killed him. Toby heard talking he got out off bed and went to check.

"Well well well look who it is" Argo smiled. Toby went to run back but Ian grabbed his hair pulling him back. Doji smiled "right kid we will allow you to get one thing dear to you understand" Doji spat. Toby nodded we went to his room he got his bag put his bunny toy, his beyblade and also his brother shark necklace.

Toby went back then was put into the car and he watched as the car drove away.

**end of chapter 1 i hope you enjoy this chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 2 new home

**hey guys its mee i havent been up dating i have been busy well im here ^^**

**Toby POV**

its dark, smelly, cold, wet, and dirty the basement Doji keeps me in. he says its a bedroom but its not. im sitting here feeling alone and helpless. when was the last time i ate i cant remember im so hungry. so anyway my brother died yesterday i cant stop crying. I just need a friend to talk to but Doji says i will ever have no friends. Wonder if Doji would let me have a bath or shower.

**end of POV**

Toby listen to footsteps then the door opening he looked up in fear he grip his toy close to him eyes were wide from fear. "Hey brat get up" a voice yelled. The voice came from Ian he looked down at the kid. Toby shook in fear looking at the older boys eyes.

Ian grabbed Toby and pulled him to the Kitchen pushing him to the table. Doji looked up "hmm few rules Toby" Doji smiled. Toby looked at Doji. Doji smiled "Rule 1 you dont tell anyone about this, rule 2 you dont sream for help and rule 3 you wont be having showers" Doji looked at Toby.

Toby nodded and gulped "Yes...Doji" he nodded. Doji smiled and got up "Alright kids get in the car and go" Doji walked out the kitchen. Toby got up "what about me..i have no clothes to change into" he looked. Argo looked "your poor kid, get ready and go" he looked. Toby got his back pack and walked to school witch was painful he had no shoes on his feet.

Damian a boy who study Science was on the steps eatting a breakfast bar saw Toby and walked up to him. "Umm hey you have your Pjamas on" Damian looked. Toby looked down "ohh right" Toby looked.

Damian looked at the kid "hmm is your brother still at home i'll have a word with him my lesson dont start till 10.30 i'll go now" Damian said about to leave when Toby grab him "NO" Toby yelled. Damian looked "no" Damian looked shocked. Toby sighed "His very tired his been sick all night just let him rest he needs to rest" Toby looked.

Damian looked at toby "kid calm yourself listen i know your brother is he ok" Damian asked. Toby ran in the school and into the toilets to cry. Damian looked and shruged.

Toby cried in the toilet "big bro" he cried. he sobbed his heart out. not having a mom to tell him it was ok, a dad to tell him nothing to worry about, a brother to tell him everying was going to be ok he had no one.

Gingka a boy who had dyslexie heard the young boy crying. "hello" he called out. Toby stopped he listen "mom is that you" Toby looked. Gingka looked "no im Gingka Hagana" he smiled. Toby looked "oh sorry" he sniffed.

Gingka sat near the toilet "why are you crying" he asked. Toby looked "just worried thats all" he sniffed. Gingka looked "about what" Gingka ask kindly.

Toby looked "umm well...i...if i dont make it on the sports team" Toby lied. Gingka went wide eye "umm sure you will" Gingka looked.

Damian walked to see cycuns toby's teacher "yoo Cycuns anyway you know that kid always to himself" Damian looked. Cycuns looked "ohh you mean yu" cycuns looked. Damian shook his head "no purple eyes, messy hair" Damian looked. Cycuns nodded "ohh young Toby is he ok" Cycuns asked. Damian looked "well i ask him if i could see his brother he ran away crying" he looked. Cycuns sighed "i didnt think it would come so fast" Cycuns sighed. Damian looked "wait what am i missing somthing" Damian looked. Cycuns looked at Damina "his toby he lost his father in a car crash, his mother had a brain tumor and his brother had cancer" Cycuns told the younger. Damian looked.

Cycuns then sighed "please find out if Toby is not going home with Doji" he said.

Damian nodded he went to find Toby when he saw Ian talking.

**thats it for now i will update soon ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 new friends

**another chapter is here ^^ in this chapter Toby meets friends awww ^^**

**Ryuga pov**

**i need a pee badly one toilet is out of use, the other has poo in it and the other one a kid has been in there. I dont want to pee my best jeans my mum and dad will go nuts, well my mum will.**

**end of pov**

Toby stayed in the bathroom pulling hair out if his hair, looked at his dirty fingernails, he was dirty he needed a friend someone to tell him. "HEY KID HURRY UP IN THERE" ryuga yelled. Toby gulp he shook "no..i need to do a poo myself" he said. Ryuga then sighed "Youve been in here for 2 hours a poo dont take that long" Ryuga looked.

Toby got up slowly open the door when another silver hair boy walked in. Toby slam the door shut. "Dont make me come in" Ryuga said. Tsubasa looked "hun chill thats toby" he looked. Ryuga looked "i dont care i need to do a wee badly" he said.

Tsubasa looked at ryuga "hun just use the poop one" Tsubasa smiled. Ryuga looked "But" Tsubasa smiled "go or no cuddles tonight" Tsubasa looked. Ryuga looked and went in the poo toilet.

Toby looked from under the door "Hello are you a fairy are you coming to take me away to see my parents" toby looked. Tsubasa looked around "um Toby im not a fairy kid anyway what happen to your hair" he asked looking at it.

Toby stepped back "please dont touch me dont harm me" he begged. Tsubasa looked "Hurt you i wont do that" Tsubasa looked.

Toby nodded "PLEASE..PLEASE JUST GO" toby cried.

Kyoya a boy with ADHD came in "listen kid you dont mess withany on UNDERSTAND" kyoya yelled making Toby cry.

Tsubasa bent down to Toby "Kyoya he cant help it he has mental health" Tsubasa told him while calming toby down. Kyoya looked "yeah i have ADHD i aslo cant help it" Kyoya looked.

Tsubasa looked and sighed "any toby its ok im here to help" Tsubasa smiled. Toby looked "WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE" Toby cried. Ryuga came out "Im Ryuga this is my boyfriend Tsubasa and this is Kyoya" Ryuga looked.

Tsubasa smiled "We are your Friends Toby" Tsubasa smiled.

Kyoya slighty smiled but looked away.

**2 hours later**

Cycuns came in with a change of clothes "Sorry Toby the football kit is all we have maybe Jack can help you with stuff" he smiled. Toby smiled and nodded and followed Jack.

Jack smiled and walked with Toby "Anyway maybe some nice coconut shampoo for your hair" he smiled. Toby looked "um sure" Toby looked. Jack smiled "Im jack nice to meet you" he smiled. Toby looked "Im Toby" he looked.

After having his hair cared, and his nails trim, skin all nice and soft Toby felt like a new kid. "Wow is that me" Toby smiled. Jack nodded "It sure is Right Hikaru" Jack smiled. Hikaru smiled "Yes".

Toby smiled he went to get change into his football kit when three lads walked in "Oh crap did we have practice" Karte looked. Zidane looked "We are screwed by Coach" Zidane gulped. Gasur looked "Well today is tuesday maybe Practice is now on that day" Gasur looked.

Toby looked and ran to the shower room "Who's that kid" Karte asked. Zidane shurged. Gasur went over to the kid "Hey kid you ok" Gasur looked.

Toby nodded "Yeah i just get a funny feeling when people walk in on me while i dress thats all" Toby smiled.

**By this time Toby had met 10 friends already he wasnt ready to tell them about the abuse.**

**THATS IT PEOPLE I HOPE U LIKE ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 beg

**its me again ^^**

Argo and Ian watched that Toby had made friends. "Little brat his a mess and he gets more friends than we do" Ian looked. Argo watched "Little bastard he looks cleaner what will Doji say" Argo growled. Ian smiled "He'll just get a beating tonight" Ian smiled. Argo chuckled "I forgot"

**Around Lunchtime**

Toby sat with his new friend, Gasur leader of the football team, Jack class rep of the art group, Hikaru class rep of the beauty class, Tsubasa leader of the tennis team, Ryuga leader of the basket ball team, and Damian from the science team.

"So Toby you new" Karte asked. Toby looked "Yeah i only join the school last week" he smiled. Zidane nodded "How about joining the football team" he smiled. Ryuga looked "No join the basket ball" he looked. Tsubasa looked at all "No come and join the tennis team" he smiled.

Toby looked at Gasur "All the teams have good members, the foot ball team only have 5 myself, zidane, karte, Ian and Argo" he sighed.

Toby looked and gulp "Did you say Argo and Ian" toby looked. Zidane nodded "Yeah why you ok" Toby nodded. "Im good" he lied.

Gingka overheard he was from the cooking class "COME TOBY YOU CAN JOIN ME" he smiled. Toby smiled "Thanks but i dont think i could"

Cycuns was talking to a teacher who was Rago "I dont think Toby is doing well" cycuns told Rago. Rago looked "His doing well he has friends anyway my lil nephew nile told me Toby has friends mainly from the sports team" Rago told Cycuns.

Cycuns looked "Umm Rago just to let you know Nile is 14 not 5" Cycuns joked. Rago looked "Well his lil to me only comes up to my waist" he shrugged.

**During the afternoon**

Toby was doing some work when he saw the football team training "Umm Teacher|" Toby asked. Cycuns looked "Yes Toby" he said asked Kindly. Toby pointed "Can i join them it would make my brother proud if i join" he smiled. Cycuns nodded "sure toby i'll ask Ryo to inform Coach"

**else where**

"20 Year old Shiro found dead outside his home, no stab wounds" Said a police woman. A policeman looked at the house "must been fighting the burglars off" he sighed.

Shiro body was put into a body bag to be check for what cause his death.

meanwhile a lady doctor held her young son in her arms she stroked him and looked "I let him die" she cried. The young son was too young to understand. then a man came in called Ziggurat came in "It wasnt your fault babe, the cancer had spread to his brain, also with the treatment it would of just made him worse" he told her.

The lady called Dr. Mrs Ziggurat looked at her husbund "I told that boy we would take his younger brother in" nodded "I know but that bastard Doji took him" he sighed.

**i couldnt think of a name for ziggurats wife i called her mrs ziggurat XD and the boy in her arms are Damian Jr.**

Toby walked home to his new home then he saw Doji. "So i hear you made friends" he nodded wich gave Doji a smile "You tell them anything you wont see another day understood" he looked. Toby nodded.

Toby walked down to the basement to spend another night down their he wish for the morning to come fast but it didnt it was a night of abuse.

**that is for this chapter i hope you liked **


	5. Chapter 5 bruises

**hey its me again im ready to update ^^**

The next morning Toby woke up he still remember the pain he suffered from the other night, he got up and looked in the mirror he had finger marks around his neck, a bruise above eye. "i want it to end" he sighed.

Toby went up to get breakfast when he heard talking "Selen that bitch in your class who is she" Doji asked. Selen sighed "Oh mei mei hm she such a wimp, she thinks she is so pretty but she not just a ugly slug like Toby" she smiled.

Toby looked and open the door "Is breakfast ready sir" Toby asked. Doji looked and pulled his arm "You call me uncle from now on" he barked. Toby nodded as Doji let go.

**School time~**

Toby walked to school everyone was talking and looked at him "Isnt that Toby" asked Benkei. "Yeah did he over sleep" Bao asked.

Mei mei was a young female who looked at Toby "He looks so ill sophie" she said. Sophie nodded "Yeah i know"

Selen watch as Sophie left then she went over "Ha your just as bad as him, you give your parents money for drugs" she smiled. Mei mei looked "How do you know" she looked scared.

Selen looked "i saw you doing it how about i tell everyone" she smiled. Mei mei looked scared "You cant" she begged.

Toby over heard he went to her aid "Umm you ok" Toby looked at mei mei. Mei mei nodded "yeah im fine" she nodded.

Selen looked "JUST LOOK AT YOUR SELF THE PAIR OFF YOU YOUR BOTH SLUGS" she yelled.

Later that day cycuns saw Toby "Toby your on the team the football team are happy you join" cycuns smiled. Toby smiled "wow thank you" Toby smiled. Cycuns nodded "now get ready you have practice in 15 mins" cycuns smiled.

Toby went to get ready he grab his kit he went to get change pulled his top off when he heard a gasp from zidane "Toby what happen" he asked. Toby looked "oh i slipped down the stairs" he lied. Zidane looked "Are they punch marks" Zidane asked. Toby looked "you cant tell anyone my uncle beat me last night" he looked.

Zidane looked "you need to tell" he looked. Toby shook "i cant" he cried. Zidane hugged him "Hey toby its ok" he hugged Toby.

during the practice they were all doing warm ups. Ian looked at Zidane "hey Argo during the game on sunday we cause that bitch a broken arm" he looked. Argo nodded.

Zidane went over to gasur and karte "He has lots of bruises on him, his being abuse" Zidane told them

Toby was team up with Argo "Did you tell anyone" he looked. Toby looked "no" he sighed. Argo looked your such a lair you told didnt you" Argo looked. Toby shook "please dont tell Doji he'll beat me again" Toby cried.

Argo looked "You score a 10 goals against me i wont if you dont i will" he smiled. Toby looked his life was on the line here.

**will toby agree to Argo, will zidane tell the the school find out next ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 time for telling

**Hey im back again ^^ ready to update**

Argo smiled and looked at Toby "come on you cant give up" he joked. Toby kicked the first ball but it was blocked "uh no i cant" he looked. Argo smiled "1 to me 0 to you kid" he smiled. Toby looked he kicked the second then the third they were blocked by argo. Toby became more scared "no no i cant lose" he looked. Argo smiled he saw the three in the young boys eyes.

sadly toby did not win agianst Argo. Toby cried and fell to the ground "Well i guess i will tell Toby" he smiled. Argo and Ian left leaving Toby on the ground.

his friends crowed around him "TOBY" called Gasur. "You hurt pal" asked Karte. "Do you need anything" Zidane looked. Toby looked "just my ankle thats all" Toby lied.

Toby was taken to the nurses office to get his ankle check out. "YO TOBY" damian smiled. Toby looked "hey damian" he smiled. Damian came in the room "how was practice any good" he smiled. Toby nodded "yeah it was good well my ankle is not" he smiled.

Argo watched Toby in the nurses office and smiled "hehe wait till you get home little Toby" he smiled.

**the school bell rang all the kids ran home apart from toby**

"Hey Toby see ya later" called Damian. Toby smiled and waved as damian left but he sighed he knew what he had coming he walked home slowly.

Doji open the door and pulled toby in "last time toby you have a game coming up if you lose i'll beat you up black and blue" Doji looked. Toby nodded he looked scared. That night Toby went down to his room he sighed and looked up the stars that twinkled "Bro how are things i made it on the football team are you and mother and father happy" Toby spoke to himself.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO TO SLEEP" yelled Ian who slamed the door shut. Toby looked back at the stars "i'll speak tomorrow big bro" he smiled and went to sleep.

**It was the weekend wich ment the big game was 1 day away**

Toby ran out "I have to train bye" toby said walking. Selen blocked his way "no you have to clean the bathroom" Selen looked. Toby looked "No i have to train the big game is tomorrow i have too please" he begged.

Selen looked at him "NO..anyway me and enzo are going to watch big bro" she smiled as she left. Toby was left alone he felt like he had failed himself.

**thats it for now i should update soon ^^**


End file.
